The present invention relates to a housing for a safety belt device such as a safety belt reeling device, comprised of a U-shaped base body and a separate spacer stay for connecting the legs of the U-shaped base body. The U-shaped base body is formed of a unitary stamped blank by bending the two lateral parts of the stamped blank to form the legs of the U-shaped base body.
A housing with the aforementioned features is known from German Patent 32 39 584. Such a housing, however, has the disadvantage that the two legs of the U-shaped housing must be provided with a separate spacer stay that is to be manufactured by a separate tool and subsequently must be manually or automatically attached to the prepared U-shaped housing in additional method steps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a housing of the aforementioned kind such that the shaping and manufacture of the housing is simplified.